


非典型一吻定情

by TailringofEvan1010



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailringofEvan1010/pseuds/TailringofEvan1010
Relationships: 农橘 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	非典型一吻定情

1.

从进门简单打了个招呼之后，林彦俊再也没分给陈立农一个眼神，专注地盯着碗里的菜。陈立农虽然早就习惯了林彦俊对自己的厌恶态度，但是他自始至终不明白自己到底为什么会被讨厌到这种程度。

饭桌上两家的父母一如既往聊得热火朝天，旁边对坐的两个儿子却如同两个制冷机，一言不发埋头吃饭。

“农农啊，”林彦俊妈妈贴心地把陈立农最喜欢吃的水晶虾仁转到他面前，“上了大学几个月了，有没有交女朋友啊？”

“还没有呢阿姨。”陈立农也并没觉得尴尬，只是有一说一。

“哼。”林彦俊不可遏制地一声冷笑从旁边传来，成功把所有人的目光吸引了过去。

“他这样哪个女生敢喜欢啊？”林彦俊带着奇怪的语气开口讽刺，被旁边的妈妈大力戳了一下侧腰。

“农农哪里不好？至少比你这个吊儿郎当的强多了吧！”俊俊妈一脸嫌弃地看着自家儿子，“人家农农从小学习就好，长得也帅，人又稳重！喜欢他的女孩肯定多了去了！”

“是是是，可惜我们天才大人不食人间烟火，从小就那副冷冰冰的样子，女生递的情书看都不看，别人跟他告白他都当没听见，转头就把联系方式都删了。”林彦俊挑衅地看着陈立农，“真是太招人喜欢了。”

俊俊妈又给林彦俊头上来了个栗子，“你给我少说几句！人家以前是专心学业，上了大学自然就好了。”

农农妈妈也赶紧出来圆场：“没事啦，他们俩从小就这么打打闹闹，孩子想做什么自己有安排，我们别操心了。”

“对对对，我们好好计划下个月去云南怎么玩儿吧！”俊俊爸也附和。

两家父母是初中同班的同学，四个人关系一直特别好，每年都会特意选孩子们上学的时候请年假约着一起去团建旅游，短则两三天，长则半个月。至于为什么不带着孩子一起，一方面两对夫妻都想摆脱父母的身份痛快地旅游，另一方面两个小孩长大以后就不知道为什么脾气不对付，怎么也不能好好待在一起，所以他们干脆彻底甩掉了这两个气氛破坏器。

“行，我也不管了。”俊俊妈叹了口气，“以前还想跟你们家做亲家，现在看来娃娃亲没作数真是太好了，也不知道这孩子怎么这么难伺候哦。”说着又斜了一眼旁边臭着一张脸吃饭的林彦俊，接着转过头就投入了兴奋的旅行计划。

林彦俊一听这话就来气，又不好发作只好更加努力地大口吃菜。

凭什么娃娃亲不作数啊？！言而无信的大人！腮帮塞满水晶虾仁的林彦俊如是想。

2.

陈立农困扰了很久了，林彦俊到底为什么这么看不惯他。

他以前一直以为林彦俊是嫉妒他学习好，可是高中的时候林彦俊卸下了玩世不恭的样子，最后也考了个相当可观的成绩，和他一起上了C大。

但是现在林彦俊还是很讨厌他，陈立农思来想去还是觉得自己没做过什么惹到他的事，为了节省时间成本，以及尽快解决这个人际关系的难题，小天才陈立农跟长辈说有点学校里的事想和林彦俊谈，在这次聚餐之后拦住了林彦俊。

“什么事？”林彦俊还是一脸不耐烦，别过脸看都不肯看他。

“你到底为什么讨厌我？”陈立农用严正的谈判声线问道。

林彦俊闻言整张脸都抽搐了一下，仿佛吃了苍蝇一样，他转过头瞪着面前表情十几年如一日波澜不惊的陈立农。

“没有理由，就是讨厌。”林彦俊撂下一句小学生发言就打算撤退，却被陈立农早就变得比小时候坚实的手臂一把抓住，固定在原地。

不会有没有缘由的结果，既然是结论，就一定有推论条件。陈立农深谙这个道理，他当然不会接受林彦俊这种拒绝交流的答案。

“你想让两家的交往继续这么尴尬吗？”陈立农另辟蹊径，从家长的层面逼迫林彦俊回应。

“哦？原来陈大孝子这么急着找我，不是为了和我处好关系，只是想让家长们开心啊。”林彦俊看起来更生气了。

陈立农拒绝和他纠缠在这个问题上，单刀直入：“你看不惯我拒绝那些女生？”他是指饭桌上林彦俊说的那些话。

“对。”林彦俊甩开他的手，“我就是看不惯你一副谁都不放在眼里的样子。”

“对不喜欢的人就干脆拒绝，我不觉得有什么问题。”陈立农不解地皱起了眉头。

“问题是你根本没有正眼看待那些人对你的表白吧！”林彦俊逼近了一步，“你以为跟一个人告白是一件很容易的事吗？你知道你随手扔掉的信是别人鼓起了多大的勇气，用了多少心思才写好的吗？你知道你删掉的联系方式对人家有多重要吗？！”

陈立农愣在了原地，他确实不太能理解，既不能理解那种混乱冲动的名为“喜欢”的情感，也不能理解眼前说着说着突然红了眼眶的林彦俊。

似乎是意识到自己的失态，林彦俊整理了一下自己的情绪，又换上调侃的语气，“算了，天才大人怎么会懂我们凡人的七情六欲呢？”

林彦俊说完快速地转头就走，陈立农没再拦他，站在原地若有所思。

3.

回去的路上林彦俊整个人情绪混乱，他已经好久没和陈立农一次性说这么多话了，因为初中毕业后那件事，自从上了高中他们就进入了冰河期。

而陈立农从小就是个大冰块，林彦俊不招惹他的话他也根本不想和任何人有过多的接触。聪明的人总是容易觉得对世界很超脱，更何况是陈立农这样的天才。

林彦俊一边踢着石子一边回忆他们的童年，陈立农可怕的智商至今还是林彦俊的阴影。

从小学有了考试开始，陈立农就一直是满分满分满分，全班第一、全校第一还是全市第一对陈立农来说，不是一个循序渐进的过程，而是根据当次考试的涵盖范围决定的，总之不管什么范围的考试，陈立农几乎全是逼近满分毫无疑问的第一。

林彦俊只是个普通小孩，本来努努力也可以考个八九十分，但是因为总被拿来和陈立农比较，就起了逆反心理，你们不是觉得我学习不如他吗？那我就干脆做个学习废柴好了。于是大半个小学和整个初中，林彦俊都处于一个不着调的状态里，每天上课看闲书，下课打篮球，放假就泡游戏厅。

但是出于把陈立农当做假想敌的想法，林彦俊从来没放弃偷偷观察陈立农。

陈天才因为学习好长得帅，从幼儿园开始，追求者就和林彦俊一样没间断过，但是不同于林彦俊打太极一般委婉拒绝的态度，陈立农拒绝追求者一向决绝到不留情面。

林彦俊以前还会看个热闹，在放学路上看着陈立农面无表情地从一个递情书的女生身前绕开，然后林彦俊就带着点得意地走到陈立农身边，晃晃悠悠地跟他一起回家。

彼时林彦俊得意于他人求而不得的事情对他而言唾手可得，因为两家住得近，他们从小就一起行动，即使陈立农烦他，也碍于家长们的面子总是顺着他。

但是初中毕业的那个暑假，当他意识到自己的心意之后，这种得意就转化成了忧伤和胆怯。

他每每想到那些女孩被无视之后深受打击的脸，就会觉得那是对自己未来的一种不祥的预示，所以他刚刚对陈立农的控诉里不自觉地代入了自己的情绪。

林彦俊叹了口气，他觉得自己怪不着陈立农，他一直是这个样子，是他自己的心态变了，有了别的想法，才会这么别扭。即使刚刚被陈立农追问了“为什么讨厌我”这种让他欲哭无泪的话，林彦俊仍然生气地发现自己现在想的是：我的表现还是很讨厌他吧？为了让两家的接触不尴尬，他还会来找我吧？

4.

自从上了大学之后，两个人都住在宿舍，周末也未必回家，所以能够确保见面的机会就少了很多。好在都是一个学校的新生，有些公共课还偶尔会在一起上。

陈立农上大课不喜欢坐第一排，又觉得后排很吵，所以一直坐在靠近门口的墙边。林彦俊往往会坐在后排恰好能看到他背影的地方，看陈立农挺拔地坐在那里，偶尔抬头看看黑板，然后用骨节分明的手写两句笔记。

世界上最性感的就是超人的大脑和完美的肉体，陈立农完美地结合了两者，林彦俊从小就看着他面对所有难题都云淡风轻的样子，不知道什么时候开始生出了一些不可告人的心思，又或者一开始就有着奇异的占有欲。

林彦俊记得初中有一次，在全校表彰大会上，陈立农作为优秀学生代表上台发言，校长要求他讲一讲自己的考试高分秘籍，陈立农当时一脸严肃地列出了三条大纲：

【1】 准备要充分。上考场之前要保证所有硬性工具和材料都准备齐全，排除所有干扰因素。

【2】 审题要犀利。找到题眼，对出题官的出题意图进行精确打击。

【3】 解题要清晰。按照公式或者逻辑分析材料与数据，严谨论证，得出结论。

林彦俊现在想想还觉得好笑，这种大而无当的东西对其他人来说并没什么建设性帮助，果然天才不能理解普通人的难处。

但是陈立农当时穿了很干净笔挺的白衬衫，像一棵挺拔的小树苗，林彦俊听到身边很多女生偷偷议论的声音，说这简直就是现实中的“江直树”啊，林彦俊虽然平常说陈立农是个“书呆子”，那个情景下还是不自觉地偷偷点了点头。

林彦俊在托腮欣赏陈立农背影的时候，踩着上课铃进来了一个波浪卷发的女生，眼神在教室里逡巡了一下，直奔陈立农左边的空座坐了下去。陈立农明显被惊了一下，身子往右边挪了挪，但是女生明显是认识陈立农的人，侧过头和他说了什么，然后笑得很开心地从背包里把书本摆出来。林彦俊额角一跳，这小子这么拒人于千里之外，怎么桃花还这么多？

林彦俊警惕地盯了两个人一节课，好不容易下课了，陈立农收拾好东西准备离开，谁知女生快速装好包，站起来拉住了他，林彦俊站在阶梯教室的最上排，听不到他们在门口说什么，但是陈立农的表情看起来很纠结。

接着陈立农似乎感知到他的目光一般，抬起头和林彦俊对视了两秒。林彦俊紧急装作无所谓的样子，抓起书就往包里塞，再抬头的时候，却看到卷发的女生笑得一脸幸福地和陈立农并肩离开了教室，手指甚至还似有若无地拽着点陈立农的衣角。

林彦俊傻在当场，陈立农从来都会拒绝的，为什么答应了和这个女生一起走？接下来没有课了，他们要去哪儿？一起吃饭吗？

林彦俊整个人慌了。从小到大，陈立农的身边从来没有和他过分亲昵的人，所有追求他的人都无一例外被冷酷拒绝，就是这份决绝让林彦俊不断退缩，决心哪怕作为他最恶劣的“损友”，也不必被他从身侧长久驱逐。

可是现在，那个“不近人情”的陈立农默许了一个女生走在离他很近的地方，默许她牵起他的衣角，林彦俊觉得自己以往对自己的承受能力过于乐观了。

实际上他从未真正考虑过陈立农有一天会和什么人恋爱，甚至结婚生子，林彦俊根本想象不出那个画面，然而现在那个场景似乎突然变得清晰起来，清晰到让他害怕。

5.

林彦俊没有回宿舍，他不知道什么时候走到了自家门口，隔两个楼栋就是陈立农家，他想起小学的时候，自己总是在上学之前去陈立农楼下大喊他的外号“陈包子”，惹得陈立农整张小脸都皱起来，再快快乐乐地拽着他一起去学校。

可是或许不久之后，那个他熟悉的房间就会住进新的人，是他见过或者没见过的女生，也许陈立农会笑着和那个女生一起离开那栋房子，住进一个他根本不知道在什么地方的公寓。

林彦俊想得鼻酸，转过头径直上了楼，把自己丢进卧室反锁了门就一头扎进床上，灰白格的枕套不一会就染了两块深色的水痕。

浑浑噩噩过了半个多月，林彦俊出于鸵鸟心态，连和陈立农同一节的公共课也都翘掉了，他害怕看到不想看的事情，林彦俊决定相信一次量子力学，只要他不去确认，陈立农就还是原来神鬼不近其身的陈立农。

可惜陈立农不是薛定谔箱子里的陈立农，虽然林彦俊自己尽量避免了见面，但是他没防御住家长们的视线。

“阿俊啊，你知不知道农农最近交了个女朋友啊？”

林彦俊差点被汤呛到，埋着头没有回应。

妈妈也没有在意，在她眼中林彦俊应该也对陈立农的事情不甚关心。

“我昨天和农农妈妈出去逛街的时候，看到农农和一个女生一起进电影院呢，农农那孩子之前从来没和女孩子一起玩，我就说上了大学就开窍了吧。”妈妈还在继续说。

“我吃好了。”林彦俊快速放下了筷子，躲回了房间，没理会爸妈诧异的眼神。

是谁说逃避有用的？林彦俊现在反而比亲自确认陈立农有了女朋友更加难受，他强迫自己不要去想陈立农和那个女生一起去吃饭、去电影院会是什么样子，然而一闭上眼睛，陈立农就会从记忆里跳出来，陈立农上台演讲的样子、陈立农写作业的样子、陈立农认真听讲的样子、陈立农埋头吃饭的样子……林彦俊脑子里播放了一系列陈立农的身影，却大部分都是对自己的视线毫无察觉的状态。

林彦俊从前觉得，如果陈立农是江直树的话，那他是不是就像一直在他身后的袁湘琴？可是近来他才明白，他不是袁湘琴，他远没有袁湘琴那么勇敢，既没有直接递出情书的胆量，也没有一直围在陈立农身边麻烦他、关心他的勇气，林彦俊豁不出自己的自尊，怕被拒绝、怕被讨厌，所以用与爱慕者相反的形象伪装自己，宁可离他更远一点，也不敢冒以后不能再见的险。

林彦俊越想越觉得透不过气来，趁着家长午睡的时候，出门去了附近的酒吧。

林彦俊以前学着喝酒是为了装酷，但实际上觉得酒根本不好喝，可是这一次他感受酒精在他的喉咙和胃部引起的烧灼感时，却明白了喝酒的意义，原来这种烧灼远没有生活里的苦闷难熬。

喝着喝着他开始觉得十分恍惚，从什么时候开始陈立农在他的人生中有这么重要了呢？然后他发现，从一开始陈立农就强势地影响着他的选择，初中不好好学习是为了和陈立农对着干，高中突然发愤图强是为了和陈立农较劲，证明自己不比他差很多，更是因为朦胧意识到了自己的心意之后，想要继续走在陈立农的身边。

他想起自己从前问过陈立农一次，问他为什么不喜欢那些女生，陈立农当时皱着眉说了一句，“我讨厌蠢的人。”林彦俊当时只觉得陈立农仗着自己智商过人太过高傲，可是后来这句话却不停地敲击着他，让他胆战心惊，高中每一个在卷子里苦熬的夜晚，都是这句话让他在昏睡的边缘突然惊醒。

过载的回忆加上酒精上头，林彦俊突然觉得自己有了点破罐破摔的勇气，他抄起手机，点开通讯录里陈立农的名字，想着不然就直接拨电话过去跟陈立农表白，被讨厌了就干脆老死不相往来算了！省得以后看到他和别人在一起亲亲热热更难受！

但是他的拇指一放上去就又停住了。伏特加的辛辣迟迟出场，混着泪液从他的眼角倒流了出来。

怎么办，就算是这样也还是好想见他哦。

6.

同时间的陈立农正坐在西餐店里，和波浪卷发的学姐吃着下午茶。对面的学姐好像在说着什么，但是陈立农完全在走神。

林彦俊那天吃过饭之后的一连串发问始终在陈立农耳边回响。他很少见那样的林彦俊，带着那样浓烈的情绪仿佛在质问他一般，就好像他是被拒绝了的女生中的一个。

陈立农从前一直不太能理解人们所说的那些情感，喜欢这种感情尤其愚蠢，在陈立农看来，那不过是人脑中的化学成分催生的一些混乱且无定性的冲动，除了能够促进人类繁衍后代的生殖行为之外没有更多的意义，但是很多人看不透这点，为了这点大脑的兴奋感搭上了自己全部的精力，把生活的重心放在其上，从而变得愚蠢疯狂，做出很多不利于自己也不利于别人的举动。所以在陈立农看来，为了喜欢这种愚蠢的情绪来跟他表白的人，都是一些愚蠢的人，他甚至感到一种陌生的恐惧，因为那种让人失控的情绪他似乎从未拥有，也无法认知，于是陈立农总是尽快躲开，仿佛它会传染一样。

可是林彦俊那天红了的眼眶让他不明缘由地感到触动，他思考了很久，但是越想越乱。好像从小时候开始，林彦俊就是他规整如满分证明题一般的人生里的一个不确定项。

学姐之前也有对陈立农示好，但是出于学姐的情面，而且人家并没有明确表白，所以陈立农一直保持着公式化的社交距离。但是那天，在阶梯教室里学姐邀请他一起去吃饭，陈立农听着她小心翼翼的请求又想起了那天林彦俊对他的控诉，他纠结于不知道如何回复的时候，一抬头就看到了林彦俊微微带着不屑的脸，鬼使神差的，他就点头答应了学姐的提议。之后他们还陆续一起出去过几次，看了电影，吃过几次饭，因为对自己过往确定的答案失去了确信，陈立农一时之间除了默许做不出任何决定。

“你在听吗？”学姐伸手在陈立农面前晃了晃。

“抱歉。”陈立农坦诚自己刚刚在神游。

刚想说点什么的时候，陈立农看到自己的手机进来了一通电话，是林彦俊。

“抱歉，接个电话。”

“喂？”陈立农走到了洗手间门口。

“您好？是陈……包子……先生吗？”电话那头是不认识的声音，陈立农的神经立刻紧张了起来。

“林彦俊怎么了？”

“啊……是，这位先生在我们酒吧喝醉了，他手机上一直亮着通讯录的界面，应该是准备打给您，所以我就拨通了，您现在方便来接人吗？”

“酒吧地址麻烦发我一下。”

听到林彦俊只是喝醉了，陈立农稍微放下了心，他回到桌前，跟学姐说今天有点急事，改天会再跟她聊清楚，就急匆匆出了饭店。

7.

陈立农赶到酒吧的时候林彦俊趴在桌上不省人事，一颗圆圆的脑袋乖巧地搭在手臂上。

他这副样子没法送回家里，又不好抬回宿舍，陈立农只好带他去附近的酒店暂住一晚。他把林彦俊拉起来架在肩上，意识不清的人不会借力，整个人赖着他的胳膊往下不停地滑，陈立农几乎是揽着他的腰把他提起来拎进了酒店房间。

尽量轻手轻脚地把林彦俊搁在床上之后，陈立农刚想起身，却发现林彦俊挂在他后颈的手死死地箍着，他用力去掰，却好像惹恼了身下的醉鬼。

林彦俊微微睁了眼皮，小声嗫嚅了一声“陈立农？”

然后似乎是为了求证一样梗着脖子凑近了陈立农的脸，又突然因为头晕闭眼倒了回去。

陈立农有一瞬间以为林彦俊要吻上来，他们的距离也近到只需要他侧过头就能亲到林彦俊的嘴唇。

陈立农放开林彦俊，挪到床边板正地坐下。刚刚林彦俊过近的鼻息和他浓密的睫毛让陈立农不可自控地想起了他们初中毕业后的那个“吻”。

当时大家聚在KTV里，有人提议玩儿了国王游戏，玩儿了几轮之后林彦俊的号码被要求和对面的人接吻，好巧不巧坐在他对面的就是从始至终无心游戏的陈立农。陈立农以为林彦俊一定会选择喝掉一大杯啤酒的惩罚，却没想到林彦俊笑了笑走了过来，一把拉过他的脖子亲了上来。

陈立农无法形容当时感受到的震撼，林彦俊所做的一切都超乎他能预想的范围，他怎么都想不通为什么林彦俊会答应这种无厘头的游戏要求，如果坐在他对面的是另一个人，他也会这样无所谓地笑笑就亲过来吗？陈立农虽然没有推开林彦俊，不自觉地为此感到不解和无名的愤怒，随即站起身离开了包间。

当时只有震撼和困惑，如今再想想，对照着现在床上醉过去的安安静静的林彦俊，反而回忆起了当时忽略的许多感性材料，诸如林彦俊的嘴唇不仅看起来像是刚开封的果冻，实际上的触感也很像温热的果冻或者布丁，再仔细想想，当时亲上来的那双唇，看起来果断干脆，实际上带着微微的颤抖。

陈立农本以为，那个游戏只有他自己觉得不自在，林彦俊是在故意捉弄他，但是现在想想，他们自从上了高中就变得格外疏远的原因，会不会是因为这个理由呢？

陈立农被自己的回忆微微吓到，又后知后觉自己刚刚赶到酒吧又急着把人搬到酒店出了一身的汗。到底为什么会为了林彦俊这么紧张呢？陈立农试图找到某种公式来解开这个难题，可是理性似乎早就陷入穷途末路的境地。

结束了混沌的回忆，陈立农转过身给林彦俊掖了掖被子，刚准备起身离开的时候，就听到他又开始嘟嘟囔囔念叨着什么，陈立农鬼使神差地凑了耳朵去听，他含含糊糊地不停说着：“包子……陈包子……大包……臭包子……”

陈立农回正了身子，半带着无奈半带着温情地看向林彦俊微微皱起的睡颜。

陈立农小学的时候有一次从外面回来，额头磕了一个红红的大包，林彦俊当时正好和爸妈一起在他家玩儿，撞见眼里还包着泪花的陈立农顶着个大包回来，说自己从小卖部回来的路上摔倒了，简直惊奇又好笑，从此就给陈立农起了个外号叫“包子”。陈立农被林彦俊用这件事调侃了很久，但他始终没告诉任何人那个包到底是怎么来的。

林彦俊小时候很喜欢和同学一起玩儿摔卡片的那种游戏，收集了很多卡片。有一次放学，陈立农在教学楼门口等了很久林彦俊都没来，他就去林彦俊之前经常和别人约着摔卡片的地方找他，正好赶上三个高年级的学生从那个拐角出来。他走过去发现林彦俊面对着墙，校服破了好几处，嘴倔强地抿着，拳头在身侧紧紧握着，眼睛盯着那堵围墙。林彦俊什么也没说，但是陈立农知道他八成是因为出风头被高年级的欺负了。

陈立农也说不出是什么触动了他，或许只是当时林彦俊隐忍的样子让他觉得难受，每天嘻嘻哈哈的小魔王看起来风风火火的，可实际上受了什么伤都不吭声，所有委屈都咬碎了往肚子里咽。

陈立农鬼使神差地在周末借着去小卖部买东西的由头，绕到了不远处的小学。学校的围墙另一边是企业的员工宿舍，从正门是进不去的，所以陈立农选择了翻墙，围墙并不算高，但是对还没开始蹿个的小学生来说却着实难度不小，陈立农刚踩上墙头就看到对面草地上一摊凌乱的卡片，他跳下去把卡片收集起来，再翻回去的时候却因为手里多了东西，一下子没把住，掉下去的时候额头磕到了砖砌的墙头上。

可是回去的时候，看到对着他头上的包哈哈大笑的林彦俊，陈立农又突然决定不要把捡回来的卡片给他了。

想到这里陈立农这才意识到，好像有很久，林彦俊都没再在他面前那样笑过了。

8.

林彦俊醒来的时候天已经大亮了，他揉着还隐约作痛的太阳穴，发现自己躺在宾馆里。他试图回忆昨晚到底发生了什么，他记得恍惚中好像看到了陈立农的脸，好像有人把他抱在怀里，有洗衣液清香的柑橘味，然后他就断片了。再有一点意识的时候，他好像已经躺在床上了，他好像和谁接了一个吻，但是又记不得接吻的感觉。混乱的印象式的记忆碎片让林彦俊觉得自己仿佛回到了他不学无术的初中面对期末考试的时候。

是陈立农把他带到酒店的吗？他怎么会来？那个吻又是和谁？总不会是和陈立农……

林彦俊想到这里觉得耳朵突然很热，整个脑袋都埋进胳膊里。他想起了初中毕业聚会上那个吻，那是启发了他对陈立农心意的吻，却也是他一直以来的心理阴影。

被cue到和陈立农接吻的时候，林彦俊还完全没意识到自己对陈立农的感觉有什么特别，只是他始终觉得他们之间的关系理所当然地与众不同，他可以拥有陈立农人生里所有特别的时刻，陈立农第一次得一百分，陈立农第一次骑自行车，陈立农第一次看恐怖片……他本能地觉得和陈立农做这种事情也并没有什么问题，并且林彦俊当时更多是出于想要作弄陈立农的心态，想看他窘迫的、和平常对什么都十拿九稳的样子不一样的表现。

可是真的吻上去的前一秒，林彦俊发觉自己在紧张，他的心脏快要跳出来，吵到他几乎听不到周围起哄的人的声音，陈立农没有推开他，有一瞬间他几乎连腿都软了。但是他抬起头去看陈立农的表情的时候，不是像他自己一样故作轻松，也并非像陈立农往常那样一本正经，而是皱起了眉头，露出厌恶和生气的神情。

毫不夸张地说，林彦俊觉得自己当时好像被整个世界抛弃了，他无措地站在原地看着陈立农利落地推门离开，甚至没有多看他一眼。

举杯消愁愁更愁，古人诚不我欺。结束回忆的林彦俊叹了口气。

“叮咚~”消息提示音响了。

[709纯金钱交易群：@8，今天马原要点名还记得吧，帮你占座了快点来！]

寝室群发来的消息，林彦俊一拍脑壳想起来了，之前为了躲陈立农让室友帮忙盯着公共课，上次室友说老头下节课要强势点名，下课的时候每个人交一张带名字的字条，谁也没法代签。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，林彦俊挣扎了两秒，还是认命地拔脚冲去了学校。

林彦俊是最后两分钟进的教室，好在宾馆离学校不算远。一进门他就不可避免地注意到了坐在门口靠前排的陈立农，对方看到他好像还很惊讶。林彦俊一想到昨晚可能是陈立农来酒吧接的他就觉得没脸见人，赶紧飞跑到了最后排，成功扎进室友占好的位置。

林彦俊在课上又小睡了一觉，听到下课铃，兢兢业业写好自己的名字条，乖乖巧巧交给了助教，松了一口气正准备跑去食堂抢饭的时候，被早他一步交了签到条在门口等他的陈立农堵了个正着。

“昨天，是你把我送到……”林彦俊调整了一下公共场合的措辞，“把我接出来的吗？”

“嗯。”陈立农淡淡点了点头。

“谢了，别告诉我爸妈。”林彦俊想想又补了一句，“也别告诉你爸妈。这四个人有一个人知道什么消息，不到五分钟就会让所有人都知道。”

林彦俊说到这里又想到昨天中午妈妈跟他说的事。

不知道是什么给了林彦俊继续死要面子活受罪的勇气，他开口道：“听说，你交女朋友了。”

林彦俊一紧张就会眼神飘忽，此刻他根本不敢看陈立农一眼，“看来你也不烂嘛。这么多年不近女色，我都快以为你暗恋我了哈哈哈哈……”

尴尬地干笑了几声之后，林彦俊一甩头发，抬手拍了拍陈立农的肩。

“你第一次谈恋爱，有什么不懂的可以来问我，我一定会尽心指导你的，别客气。”

既然决定要做绕着他飞行的星星，就干脆做到底吧。当他身边谁也没法取代的朋友，就这么看着他，你不是早就决定好了吗？林彦俊在心里狠狠告诫了自己一顿，然后继续扬起一个尽可能真诚的笑容。

“……”陈立农沉默地看了他一会，就像在面对考卷审查题干一样，“什么问题都可以吗？”

“当然咯。”林彦俊觉得自己快笑不下去了，“我今天急着吃饭，有问题call我或者短讯！”说着好像真的着急一样转头跑开了。

至于林彦俊当时有没有偷偷掉眼泪，就只有被他匆匆征用的食堂厕所知道了。

9.

上次让林彦俊快把牙咬碎的会面之后，又过了两个礼拜，林彦俊更加竭尽全力地避免和陈立农见面，连两家爸妈出去旅游他都只是送到家门口，怕在机场碰到陈立农自己又会在家长面前失态。

家长不在家，又正好赶上周末，林彦俊为了防止自己一个人在家陷入单方面失恋的痛苦里，约了晚上和室友通宵打游戏。

林彦俊外卖和零食都买好了，正准备打开电脑，就听到了短讯“叮咚”的提示音。

[陈包子：我有问题要求助。]

林彦俊刚反应过来陈立农这个求助是关于什么，就收到了下一条短信。

[陈包子：对喜欢的人就会有性欲是正常的吗？]

林彦俊觉得自己心里有什么东西炸了，他甚至觉得自己听到了某种轰鸣声，整个大脑像做过云霄飞车一样开始发晕。他愣了两分钟，感觉到自己颊边的眼泪之后，自嘲地笑了出来，林彦俊啊林彦俊，你可真是给自己找了个好活计啊，这下好了，恭喜你获得亲自指导喜欢的人和别人做爱的机会啊。

[正常]林彦俊只回了这两个字，就耗尽了全部的力气。

[陈包子：这样。但我不太会，你可以教教我吗？]

[哪步不会？]林彦俊已经开始自暴自弃。

[陈包子：这样说不清楚，你在家吗？]

[？]什么意思？他想让他怎么指导？难道还要陪他一起看片研究吗？

[陈包子：开门]

林彦俊一头雾水地开了门，就看到撑着门框顺着气的陈立农。没等林彦俊说话，陈立农就贴着门钻了进来，轻车熟路地换好了林彦俊家一直备着的只属于他的拖鞋，然后直奔林彦俊的卧室。

林彦俊彻底懵了，他冲过去把陈立农拦在卧室门口。

“你什么意思？”

陈立农没有回答只是看着他，眼神里的意味林彦俊解读不出来。他刚想伸手把陈立农推到客厅去，就被人大力揽住后背，转了个方向抵在卧室的门上。林彦俊还没来得及站稳脚跟，陈立农的吻就坠落下来，不是轻柔的小心试探，而是很用力地捕捉了他的唇瓣，像是在抿一块难化的冰。

林彦俊头脑爆炸，完全不知道现在是怎么回事。他回过神的时候发现自己早就被推到了卧室里，大腿靠在他的书桌上，陈立农的吻一直没停，带着很强的侵略性，他的手掌沿着林彦俊的家居服滑动，似乎在确认着他身体的纹路。

好不容易抓住一个唤气的空档，林彦俊大力隔开了陈立农。

“你到底想干嘛？”

陈立农的神情仍旧混沌不明。

“你不是说，可以指导我吗？”

林彦俊虽然之前自作孽答应了指导陈立农恋爱，但是陈立农现在的做法是把他当做什么试验品吗？林彦俊只觉得一股火直冲脑门，用尽全身最大的力气把陈立农推了出去，陈立农差点一下子跌进林彦俊的衣柜里，踉跄了好几步才勉强站稳。

“林彦俊，你讨厌我吗？”

林彦俊一肚子火还没来得及发出来，又被陈立农问得一头雾水，现在是这个问题吗？难道他不讨厌陈立农就能允许他对自己做这种事吗？

“陈天才，你是不是脑子缺根弦？”林彦俊甚至气笑了，“即便你不考虑我，你有没有想过你女朋友的心情？”

陈立农抬手看了看腕表，然后看向林彦俊沉沉地说：“我们吻了五分多钟。”

“……”林彦俊愣住。

“为什么没有早点推开我？”陈立农向前了一步。

“为什么那天晚上酒保会打电话给我？”又向前走了一步。

“上次聚餐为什么那么生气？”又一步。

“当年的国王游戏为什么不选择喝酒？”最后一步。

林彦俊被他一步一句逼问地眼眶通红，在最后一个问题里，林彦俊又重新被陈立农不由分说的吻捕获。

“你能拒绝我吗？”

10.

林彦俊察觉到自己在哭，他不争气地没法回答陈立农的每个问题，原来喜欢一个人是一件这么卑微的事啊，即使他是把自己当做工具，即使他此刻的亲吻和抚摸都是为了另一个人做准备，可是林彦俊还是颤抖着没法推开他。

因为他是陈立农啊。

林彦俊日思夜想了三年多的人，多少次在年少令人脸红的梦里出现的那个人，此刻就像他想象的那样拥抱着、亲吻着他，陈立农的背那么坚实、气味那么好闻、嘴唇那么柔软，每一个来自于陈立农的认知都在一点点撕碎林彦俊的理智，让他变得无力推拒。

陈立农察觉到了林彦俊已经快哭得上不来气，缓缓放开了他的嘴唇，温柔地把他额角乱掉的头发理顺。

“没有女朋友，我没有和别人交往。”陈立农用一种林彦俊从未见过的深情的眼光看着他。

林彦俊闻言整个人颤抖了一下。

“你……那你？”他的眼睛和嘴巴都红红的张着，像是期待又像是恐惧地看着陈立农。

“我是来找你的，想你告诉我怎么处理对喜欢的人产生的性欲。”陈立农点了点此刻已经变成傻瓜的林彦俊的额头，“我从来没说过我是对别人产生这种想法。”

林彦俊用了两分钟才理清这个逻辑。

“你没有女朋友？那个女生是……”

“是一个学姐，之前她确实对我示好，但我已经跟她说清楚了，我有喜欢的人了。”

林彦俊现在整张脸都红透了，他还没消化好陈立农喜欢他这件事，天才同学就再一次语出惊人。

“正好叔叔阿姨和我爸妈都去云南了诶。”

这这这……他这是……那个意思吗？林彦俊继续脸红红地看向陈立农，对方正在微微笑着，林彦俊一下子有点晃神，陈立农很少笑，只在偶尔见到路边的小动物的时候，林彦俊才见过陈立农展露出不节制的温情。

他真的喜欢我。这个认知在林彦俊脑子里炸开。

“你是……那个意思吗？要……那个吗？”

陈立农歪了歪头，“我在短信里说得不清楚吗？”

11.

小林同学满脸通红，颤颤巍巍地开口：“可……家里没有套子，也没有……”

话还没说完，陈立农就从屁兜里掏出了一盒冈本。

“润滑我也带了。”

“靠，你你你……”林彦俊吓得往后又缩了缩。

“有备而来。”陈立农的满分秘籍之一——准备要充分。上考场之前要保证所有硬性工具和材料都准备齐全，排除所有干扰因素。

一想到陈立农来的路上就想着要操他，林彦俊整个人都要疯了。

“你你分明是居心不良！”

“是你说对喜欢的人有性欲是正常的，也是你说可以指导我的。”秘籍之二——审题要犀利。找到题眼，对出题官的出题意图进行精确打击。

“我喜欢你。想和你做爱。所以买了这些，有什么问题吗？”秘籍之三—— 解题要清晰。按照公式或者逻辑分析材料与数据，严谨论证，得出结论。

时隔多年，林彦俊同学终于后知后觉了天才的三条秘籍到底应该怎么有效运用。

然后陈立农没再听林彦俊欲拒还迎的可爱废话，手掌捞起他的脖颈再一次吻了上去。

随着一个充满情欲的吻的指引，这次他们移动的目的地不再是书桌，而是林彦俊靠墙的小床。林彦俊发现自己的行动力也差天才同志好大一截子，他刚解开陈立农衬衣的扣子，自己已经被剥得只剩一条内裤了。林彦俊像一只羞怯的鱼被安置在陈立农的怀里，他看着陈立农发育和锻炼得充满弹性的胸肌，又看看自己疏于体能已经看不出太多的腹肌，嫉妒地伸手戳了戳。刚戳了两下就被陈立农捉住指尖，放到唇边亲了亲。明明不是什么色色的动作，但是林彦俊看得脸红心跳，整个人气血上涌。

“你硬了诶。”陈立农用一副面对科研对象的语气看着林彦俊抬头的小兄弟。

林彦俊不甘示弱地抬起膝盖去磨陈立农的胯下，“彼此彼此吧天才大人。”

陈立农坐直了身子，自己把衬衣脱掉，露出流畅的肌肉线条，看得林彦俊咽了口口水。接着陈立农又开始不疾不徐地解着自己的皮带，林彦俊觉得陈立农在故意磨他，于是干脆一撑起身，伸手去替他三下五除二解开了裤子。

陈立农一边享受林彦俊的脱衣服务，一边空出了手去缓慢而用力地揉捏他的臀肉，两块饱满的肉团随着陈立农的揉弄不断刺激着他的后穴，林彦俊在这种充满性张力的按揉中浑身的情欲都被调动了起来，忍不住小声跟着陈立农手上的节奏呻吟。

“啊……”林彦俊一声短促的惊呼被陈立农一吻拦截，林彦俊被重新推倒，陈立农就着刚刚揉捏的姿势拎着他的内裤边把它褪了下来，然后顺势捞着林彦俊的两条腿放在自己腰上，伸手拿过床头的润滑，捂热了涂在他的前端和后穴，然后一手撸动着前面，一手小心地在穴道里探索。前列腺的点没有那么难找，尤其是对于生物满分的陈立农来说。

与此同时林彦俊就很难熬了，前后夹击的爽感让他难以自持，可是又还抱着最后一点面子不舍得在陈立农面前太过失态，死死地咬着下唇。但是陈立农还在那个点上反复按压，试探着又伸进一根手指，林彦俊眼看就要憋不住了，情急之下他揽过陈立农的脖子索了一个吻，想把羞耻的声音堵在喉咙里。可是实际上接吻只能让他更加没法把嘴完全闭上，每一次吮吸的间隙都会漏出几声喘息，更何况陈立农那么温柔地带着他的舌尖在口腔里逡巡。

林彦俊抱紧了陈立农的后背，矜持了最后一分钟，决定放下面子的事。后穴里的手指已经加到三根，林彦俊也已经准备好放开嗓子叫床了，陈立农却突然死死抱着他没了动作。

“……怎么了？”

林彦俊一瞬间有点害怕，他怕陈立农突然反悔，怕他突然发现自己对男人做不下去，可是腹部火热坚硬的性器又在告诉他不是这么回事。

“林彦俊，你喜欢我。”陈立农突然开口。

“……”这人干嘛，是要强调日后的关系地位吗？先动心的人就要听话之类的？

“你喜欢我很久了。”

“……”

“我也是。”

“嗯？”林彦俊下意识瞪大了眼睛。

“不是突然喜欢你，是后知后觉，”陈立农送上一个简短真诚的吻，“我喜欢你很久了林彦俊。”

“什么意思？”小林满脸写着状况外。

但是林彦俊还没来得及深究，就突然被人拉起了双腿架在肩头，陈立农抽出手指，提起腰胯，扶着性器对准了林彦俊扩张过的还冒着润滑剂莹莹的水光的后穴，他刚刚缓慢地推进去一个头，角度就正好对准了已经被按压敏感的前列腺，林彦俊几乎是惊叫着射了出来。在这之后开启的让人神志全失的性爱里，林彦俊最终什么话都没能问得下去。

陈立农激烈的顶弄让林彦俊的两条腿和两张嘴没一个合得上，渡过了刚开始感到撑胀的不适之后，他彻底放弃了自持，什么话都敢往外说。一会儿带着满足假装抱怨地说陈立农太大了，一会儿嗯嗯啊啊地撒娇要陈立农亲亲他。

后入的时候林彦俊看着墙上自己高中的奖状，突然有个想法，他想陈立农在床上给他背元素周期表或者唐诗三百首，就是什么锄禾日当午，把名词当动词用的那种。这个想法刚刚冒芽，就被陈立农发现他走神之后惩罚性的一个深顶搞得放弃了这个念头。

天才在床上也好猛，下次再说，下次再说。第二次到达高潮之前的林彦俊如是想。

后来林彦俊哼哼唧唧一直在哭，陈立农好几次怀疑他是不是真的很难受，但是他水真的流得很多，这应该说明还是很爽，而且只要他一停下来，林某人的腰臀又委婉地不停律动着，催着他快点继续。于是陈立农决定不再跟他客气。

啪——一掌落在林彦俊已经很红的臀尖上。

“声音再大点。”

“呜呜呜陈包子你不要太过分哦……”

啪——又是一掌。

“给你机会立刻改口。”

“呜呜呜包子包子臭包子……啊啊啊啊！呜……我错了……”

“最后一次机会。”

“呜呜呜立农……农……亲亲我……”

陈立农差点被小魔王服软的称呼刺激地直接交货，他从不知道，原来喜欢一个人是这样一回事，会让人陷入极致的混乱，一会儿开心一会儿担心，那个人远离自己的时候会觉得挂念，那个人在自己怀里的时候就觉得整个人被塞满。

陈立农天才的人生里，从来没感受过这样的满足感和充实感。他以往的世界如同宇宙一样，能吸纳无穷的知识，但是却永远无法被填满，没有什么确定的真理，人的存在也并不那么伟大，只是为了可怜的尊严在世界上不断用行动对抗着无意义的偶然，一切的崇高、真理、偶像、荣光……在时间面前都脆弱不堪，没什么值得信仰，也没什么值得关切。

可是林彦俊总是那样生动地走在他的身边，他很少像自己那样为抽象的思考而烦恼，好像总是很容易就拥有很多快乐，也从不会为自己的情绪和行动抱有过度的思虑，甘愿承受后果，也不会选择凝滞无为。在林彦俊身上跃动的生命力和旺盛的情感是陈立农长久以来不曾理解，却深切好奇甚至渴望的。他曾经觉得喜欢是一种愚蠢的追求，可他也一直困惑于为什么自己没法拥有那样的情感，他知道过分多样的色彩会阻碍准确的判断，可是他偶尔也会觉得被困在宇宙的黑暗里是种惩罚一般的寂寞。

陈立农近乎虔诚地吻住疲惫的睡去的林彦俊，眼前这个对自己的善良、勇敢、可爱都毫不自知的人才是天才，教会他爱，递给黑暗中的他一把万花筒的天才。

陷入安稳睡眠之前的最后几秒，陈立农揽着怀里的人想，喜欢一个人的感情这么折磨人，他肯定很辛苦。不过还好，还好我也喜欢他。

星辰点亮了整片夜空，属于他们小小的房间浸入了幸福的黑暗。

陡然间，被主人遗忘在客厅的手机在餐桌上坚持不懈地反复闪烁着：

[709纯金钱交易群：@8，您还是人吗？？？]

END.


End file.
